As wireless communication systems grow in popularity, the breadth and scope of wireless coverage areas continue to improve. Today, wireless coverage is readily available in most major cities, as well as in many smaller cities, and along highways. While wireless coverage is expected to continue to improve, it may be cost-prohibitive for wireless coverage to be ubiquitous. Thus, from time to time, wireless communication devices (WCDs), such as mobile phones, may lose wireless coverage or otherwise fail to communicate properly with a radio access network (RAN) providing the wireless coverage.
This loss of coverage may be due to various reasons, such as the WCD changing its position to be outside of the wireless coverage areas of the RAN. The RAN may not be immediately aware that a WCD has lost wireless coverage. Therefore, if the RAN needs to communicate with the WCD, such as to inform the WCD of an incoming voice call or data session, the RAN may attempt to contact the WCD by sending the WCD a page message. However, because the WCD has lost coverage, this paging attempt is likely to fail.